


Non Date

by blindsmarcy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/pseuds/blindsmarcy
Summary: Just a few thoughts about EP 4 09 of Repata on Blindspot





	Non Date

They spent the night working and were all tired. Sho aktar's designed attack nearly killed him, were it not for Tasha, who in the midst of despair jumped over him and knocked him out by putting out the fire. Tasha had risked for him, Reade had missed his impulsiveness, it was her way, and they had even had some discussions about it, but he even loved that about her.

“Did you go to the doctor?” Tasha asked entering in his office.  
"Yes, I did, he said everything is fine." Reade had just gone to the doctor, and upon examination had released him. “ Hey, thanks for today. If it was not you...”  
"I would have inherited a sweet apartment." - She said jokingly wanting to look serious.  
“Heavy.” Reade tried to look sad at her comment, but also joked about the situation.  
"Silver line, you know." Tasha blinked and smiled as she said those words.  
Reade felt melt inside. Her smile was all he needed to brighten his life. He wanted to hold her right there and squeeze her into his arms and say and do everything he wanted with her. But professional ethics prevented him, as did the distance imposed by them.  
“Have a good non date.” Saying that she left the room.

Reade pretended not to notice a shadow pass over her eyes as he said those words, the same shadow he had noticed when she handed him his cell phone the night before and said there was a message alert about his meeting with Lexxi. He didn't consider a date actually, they just talken on social média a few days earlier and decided to meet to talk about their lives in recent years. Fuck, but Tasha thought it was a date!  
“Lexxi, it's Reade, I can't go to breakfast, I have a lot of things to solve at work. Sorry.” Reade called Lexxi and apologized for not going and felt a bit of disappointment on her part when Lexxi agreed that he couldn’t go.  
Lexxi wasn't Tasha, he was no use trying to move on, because Tasha was everywhere, at home, at work, and he was loving it, just lacking the courage now to leave and let her realize that he didn't go 'non date'. But Reade was weak even to admit it.


End file.
